


Heat Stroke

by TheBeeThatHums



Series: Avengers One Shots [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Reader-Insert, Tony Being Tony, heat wave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeeThatHums/pseuds/TheBeeThatHums
Summary: Your air conditioning breaks during a heat wave and you miss work. Luckily a certain metal prince comes to rescue you.





	Heat Stroke

It was hot.

No.

Beyond hot.

_Nuclear._

You were sprawled out on the couch of your tiny apartment feeling like you were going to die of heat. You couldn’t even bring yourself to move and call someone to see if you could crash at their place until your air conditioner was fixed. You internally cursed New York for its heat. And then Shield for stationing you here to play baby sitter to the Avengers. And yourself for declining when Tony offered to put you up in Stark Tower.

Stark Tower.

What you wouldn’t give to be there now, in its air-conditioned embrace, able to move about freely.

Shit.

You _were_ supposed to be there now. For work. You lolled your head to the side to find the time on the clock across the room, it told you that you were officially two hours late for your job. Fury was going to kill you. You reached out an arm lazily to grab your cell phone and call in sick, finding that it was deader than a doornail before rolling off the couch and on to the floor.

Even the tile was hot, the smooth surface not offering you the relief you had hoped it would. You groaned, knowing you needed to get up and either plug in your phone or find the landline, but made no effort to move.

There was a knock at the door and you wanted to just bang your head against the floor before calling out, “It’s open.”

You seriously hoped it wasn’t some serial murder, trust your heat driven laziness to get you killed. The door swung open and you could hear a familiar voice exclaim, “Damn dollface. It’s hotter than a sauna in here.”

The team had worried when you hadn’t come into work and then you didn’t answer your cell phone or your home phone, which you had left in the fridge. Again. So they’d all elected Tony to be the one to go check on you because the two of you got along famously and if you were in a bad mood he would be the one able to handle it best.

Tony’s eyes searched the room and he couldn’t help but chuckle when they finally found you. You were lying on the floor with your arms and legs spread out around you like a human starfish in a camisole tank and a pair of cotton short shorts. He poked your foot, “Yo (F/n)? You alive?” 

 

 

"Sorta"

 

"Good. You ok?"

You struggled to lift an arm to give him a thumbs up, “I’m super.”

He grinned, laughing to himself before bending down to give you a hand with standing up. You pointed a warning finger at him, “Touch me and die Stark. I’m hot enough as it is.”

He smirked, “You saying I bring the heat baby?”

You managed to chuckle at that, “If I say yes can I lay on the gloriously cold floor of Stark Tower for three hours?”

“Sure”

“Then yes. You bring the heat.”

He sat down on the floor next to your head and you rolled so you were on your back, “Is it possible to die of heat stroke by just sitting in your apartment? Cause I think I see the light.”

Tony huffed in amusement, “Probably. You know if you’d just agree to come live with me this wouldn’t happen.”

You looked over at him and then lifted your arms, “Alright you win. Take me away Iron Prince.”

He gave you a wide grin, leaning to let you wrap your arms around his neck so he could pull you to his chest to pick you up. You pressed your forehead into his neck when you found his skin was cool, “Tony you’re so hot you’re cold. It’s nice.”

He laughed, joking as he carried you out to the car, “Well well Princess. Is someone coming around to the idea of a night with the man so hot he’s cold?”

To his surprise you didn’t laugh, you just wove your fingers into the collar of his shirt before stating quietly, “I love you, Tony.”

He froze for a moment and then picked up his pace, “Oh god you really are having a heat stroke. Hold on I’ll call Banner.”

You pulled your forehead away from him reluctantly, tilting your head back to look up at his face, “I mean it, Tony. Somewhere in between hating your annoying jerkface guts and being your bestest boss ass bitch girl-bro, you made me love you.”

He stopped again and looked down at you, “And you’re sure that’s not just the heat talking?”

You smirked, “If it is then we should probably get me checked cause I’ve been feeling this way for months… on second thought being in close proximity to you might be the cause. Cause you know… you’re so hot.”

He stared at you and you let your head fall back to his shoulder, “Ok _that_ was the heat talking. I’ve stopped making sense.”  

You could feel him laugh and giggled yourself a little as he set you down in the passenger seat of his convertible and then slid into the driver's seat. You started to giggle again and he raised an inquisitive eyebrow at you, to which you responded, “You’re straight up lovable, son.”

He had to pull off his glasses and wipes tears from his eyes, you got him laughing so hard, and you yourself were holding your side as you struggled to breathe through your bout of intense giggles.

Before you could recover fully, Tony grabbed your face and pressed his skilled lips to yours, pulling away to smirk as he started the car, “I love you too (F/n).”

You grinned happily, letting his hand take hold of and intertwine with yours as you cranked up the air conditioner to blast cold air in your face.

 

 

 

 

~Later at Stark Tower~

“Babe?  I’m really happy you decided to live with me and all- Really. Just ecstatic- but could you get off the floor?”

“I still have another hour.”

Tony sighed, you’d been on the ground of your now shared floor of Stark Tower for two hours already and you were starting to get in the way, “You aren’t even hot anymore. Aren’t you bored?”

You rolled onto your back, “A little… Hey Tony?”

“Yeah?”

“Join me.”

“What?”

“Join me on the floor.”

“Why?”

“Cause I just thought of a really awesome way to spend the next hour.”

“Does it involve this floor, you, me, and no clothes?”

“Yup.”

“Have I told you how much I love you?”


End file.
